Everything
by Alianne-Carebear
Summary: Durant un instant, entrez dans la tête d'Edward pour comprendre comment il perçoit Bella la première fois qu'il la voit.
1. One Shot

**Avez-vous déjà imaginé ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête d'Edward durant quelques instants? Et bien je l'ai fait. Une légère représentation de l'esprit torturé du vampire le plus romantique et dévoué qui puisse exister, voilà ce que trouverez dans cette fanfiction.**

_Fanfic écrite en écoutant **Everything** de **Lifehouse**._

* * *

**Everything**

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, incapable de me sortir cette fille de la tête. Si son odeur, à moitié masquée par celles des nombreux élèves présents dans la cafétéria, m'avait semblé alléchante, le fait que je ne puisse lire ses pensées ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Alice n'avait cessé de froncer les sourcils durant l'heure du dîner, ses visions apparaissant et disparaissant à un rythme effarant.

Sentant une odeur particulièrement agréable s'immiscer dans la salle de classe, je levai les yeux pour constater que la belle inconnue – car elle était tout aussi magnifique qu'elle sentait bon – venait de passer le pas de la porte. Avec des gestes maladroits, elle se présenta au professeur et vint s'asseoir près de moi. À ce moment, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit jamais entrée dans cette classe. Tout près de moi, dans l'espace renfermé qu'était la classe de biologie, je compris que j'allais devoir vivre mon propre enfer durant une heure complète. Si sentir son odeur de loin me semblait appétissant, l'avoir assise à mes côté était un calvaire. Je du saisir à deux mains les bords de la table – sans trop forcer, pour ne pas la briser – et me forcer à retenir mon souffle. Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'éloigner cette tentation qu'elle provoquait en moi.

Malgré toute tentative d'éloignement, je voyais son visage beaucoup trop clairement dans mon esprit. À travers les yeux de tous les élèves masculins de la classe, je revoyais son visage légèrement rouge, ses yeux chocolat intrigués par mon attitude, ses cheveux bruns ondulés qui bougeaient doucement à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce dernier détail me fit frissonner. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était tout simplement divine. Cette fille me fascinait, mais jamais je ne pourrais la toucher comme je le voudrais. Malgré moi, des images plutôt suggestives s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais les scènes imaginaires continuaient de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Je me voyais tendre le bras vers elle et m'emparer de sa bouche pour la goûter au moins une fois avant de la tuer. Puis, avec de doux baisers, je traçais un chemin jusqu'à son cou, où j'enfonçais mes dents dans sa chair tendre alors qu'elle poussait un cri mêlé à un gémissement de plaisir. Après quoi, je tuais tous les autres élèves, ainsi que l'enseignant, avant de me sauver le plus rapidement possible de Forks.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant ces images saugrenues. Je pouvais tenir. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une heure dans la vie d'un vampire? Pour m'obliger à ne pas flancher, j'imaginai la réaction de ma famille si je mordais quelqu'un.

Carlisle. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas mon père biologique, nous étions liés par le sang. Il avait été mon mentor, mon ami, mon ancre durant mes premières années vampiriques. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas d'avoir tué une humaine, étant donné le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi, mais voir son regard rempli de pitié et d'une certaine déception que j'aie flanché après toute ces années serait insupportable.

Esmé. Si Carlisle était mon père, elle agirait toujours comme ma seconde mère. Malgré tous les tourments qu'elle avait supportés étant humaine, jamais elle n'avait manifesté de désir de vengeance. Aucun être ne souffrirait jamais de son courroux ou de sa morsure. Si l'amour inconditionnel envers toute chose était un don, elle l'avait à coup sûr. Je ne pourrais jamais la regarder à nouveau en face si je devais mordre la jeune fille à mes côtés.

Rosalie. La sœur la plus superficielle, mais aussi la plus loyale qu'on puisse avoir. Si nos débuts ensemble dans la famille n'avaient pas été de tout repos – plusieurs meubles brisés dans nos anciennes maisons en témoignent – jamais je ne pourrais compter sur une autre personne pour me rappeler que l'on peut tout surmonter en famille. N'avait-elle pas faillit mourir cette nuit là, tout seule dans une ruelle? Nous l'avions aidé à remonter la pente petit à petit, et je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas de mordre une fille à qui elle pourrait identifier la fiancée qu'elle était à l'époque.

Emmett. Mon frère le plus enjoué. S'il était toujours prêt à taquiner et jouer des tours à tout le monde, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire compréhensif et sensible. Il avait sauvé Rosalie une seconde fois, lui permettant de découvrir le véritable amour. Je savais qu'il comprendrait mon geste, car il avait lui aussi tué des gens malgré lui. Pourtant, sa compréhension ne ferait probablement qu'ajouter à mon malaise.

Alice. Mon petit lutin. Si elle m'agaçait parfois, elle n'en restait pas moins la plus proche de moi dans la famille. Il nous suffisait d'un regard pour nous comprendre. Elle serait probablement la première à échafauder un plan pour me disculper de tout soupçon, avant même que mes dents aient commencé à pénétrer la peau de la jolie brune. Malgré cela, je sais qu'elle serait déçue et triste pour moi, et ces sentiments ne feraient que m'abattre plus encore.

Jasper. Notre plus jeune végétarien. S'il fallait que je cède à la tentation, tout espoir serait sûrement perdu pour lui. Déjà, l'odeur de sang le rendrait fou, mais il perdrait toute confiance d'arriver un jour à être autant en contrôle nous. Il était déjà compliqué pour lui de marcher dans les couloirs sans fixer l'aorte des élèves que nous croisions, alors ce serait de la folie pure de l'exposer à cela.

Énumérant tour à tour les membres de ma famille dans ma tête, je n'avais plus tellement conscience de mon entourage. Je relevai les yeux et un mouvement à ma droite attira mon attention. Je réprimai une envie irrésistible de mordre la jeune fille lorsque je la vis rougir et se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

Une nouvelle pensée s'insinua en moi. À la place de la mordre, je m'imaginai l'embrasser tout doucement, comme un vrai premier baiser. Sans que j'en comprenne la raison, je ressentis une chaleur nouvelle en moi. Mon téléphone vibra et je regardai en vitesse le message texte que ma sœur venait de m'envoyer.

_Laisse-toi aller. Ça s'appelle le désir et elle ne dira pas non._

Avec un soupir inaudible, je rangeai l'appareil dans la poche droite de mon jean et songeai au SMS que je venais de recevoir. Peut-être ne dirait-elle pas non, mais je devais penser aux conséquences possibles. Une fois de plus, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau se manifesta. Serait-il juste de risquer la vie de cette adolescente pour un simple baiser?

Dans mon esprit maintenant complètement mélangé, une nouvelle scène se dessina. Je nous imaginai assis dans l'herbe, dans ma clairière. Elle était là, devant moi, assise en tailleur. Sa main tenait la mienne, répandant sa chaleur jusque sur mes os froids. Sans se brusquer, elle approchait son visage du mien et m'embrassait. C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Serait-ce ce qu'ils appellent tous l'amour? La chaleur que je percevais dans mon imagination se répandit dans tout mon corps, réchauffant mon cœur mort au passage.

Retournant une nouvelle fois à la réalité, je croisai son regard, me noyant dans ses yeux bruns chocolatés. Incapable de détacher mes yeux de sa beauté, je finis par me convaincre que, si je voulais goûter à ce sentiment qu'était l'amour au moins une fois dans mon éternité, je devais laisser le destin s'en mêler et faire taire mon cerveau.

Laissant tout doute et réflexion de côté, je glissai ma main jusqu'à la sienne et effleurai ses doigts. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, laissant toutefois sa main collée à la mienne. Durant de longues secondes, je laissai mon regard se noyer dans le sien, respirant à peine son odeur de freesia pour ne pas tenter la mort.

La cloche sonna, mais aucun de nous ne se décida à bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mike Newton sortit enfin de la classe – nous laissant seuls – qu'un sourire heureux se dessina sur mes lèvres. Avec toute la lenteur et le contrôle dont je disposais encore, je m'emparai de ses lèvres en un baiser.

Ce ne fut pas comme je me l'étais imaginé. Aussitôt que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, un feu s'alluma en moi. Animée par une force dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, la jeune femme se cramponna à moi et m'embrassa plus férocement, comme si elle avait besoin de me sentir contre elle. Mes sens s'emballèrent et son odeur m'hypnotisa. En à peine quelques microsecondes, elle se retrouva couchée sur la table de travail, ses cheveux relevés pour dégager son cou. Alors que j'approchais mes dents de sa gorge, j'entendis une voix crier au loin.

-Edward… Pardonne-moi…

Une violente douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon aorte et je poussai un hurlement, revenant à la réalité.

Le Dr. Carlisle Cullen était près de moi, tenant ma main pendant que je convulsais et hurlais de douleur. Sans cesse, il me murmura qu'il était désolé et que ça passerait d'ici quelques jours.

Les jours, qui semblèrent se muer en des semaines, passèrent et je revins enfin à moi. Un seul souvenir restait ancré dans mon esprit.

La jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, morte sur la table de la classe de biologie.

* * *

**Alors? Vous vous attendiez pas à ça, hein?**


	2. Explications

**Explications**

**

* * *

**Bon, comme j'ai reçu plusieurs reviews où on me posait plein de questions sur la fic, j'ai décidé d'éclaircir certains points.

Comme vous le savez tous (et toutes), Edward avait la grippe espagnole avant de se faire mordre par Carlisle. Comme toute grippe, celle-ci cause de la fièvre et plusieurs autres symptome. En fait, la fièvre était si forte pour certaines personnes qu'elles hallucinaient. J'ai décidé de jouer avec ça et de m'en servir pour ma fic.

Ce qui s'est réellement passé, c'est qu'Edward avait tellement de fièvre qu'il s'est mis à délirer. Comme il avait déjà l'essence d'un pouvoir en lui (la télépathie), un autre pouvoir a fait surface durant un court instant et il a entrevu le futur.

Bon, c'est pas vraiment si réaliste que ça, mais ce n'est pas non plus idiot...

1-Edward aurait très bien pu perdre ce souvenir au fil des années en ce disant que ce n'était dû qu'à la fièvre.

2-Ça expliquerait pourquoi Alice a vu Bella arriver dans la vie des Cullen et être transformée en vampire alors que personne dans la famille n'imaginait qu'une humaine puisse s'approcher de l'un d'eux.

3-Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Edward n'est jamais arrivé à rester loin de Bella, puisqu'en plus de l'amour qu'il lui porte et de la tentation que son sang offre, il resterait quelque part au fond de lui un souvenir de cette vision et il ne voudrait pas que ça se produise.

J'espère que ces explications vous aident à comprendre un peu mieux mon OS.


End file.
